The present invention relates to a temperature stable dielectric and, in particular to a barium titanate dielectric composition which can be used to produce multilayer ceramic capacitors with base metals, such as nickel, as internal conductive electrodes. The multilayer capacitors thus produced have their variation of capacitance with temperature of less than .+-.10% over the range -55.degree. C. to 125.degree. C. as compared to the value at 25.degree. C. The ceramic microstructures of the above capacitors do not contain second phases.
The present invention also relates to a temperature stable dielectric and, in particular, to a barium titanate dielectric composition which can be used to produce multilayer ceramic capacitors with noble metals, such as palladium or palladium/silver alloy, as internal conductive electrodes. The multilayer ceramic capacitors thus produced have their variation of capacitance with temperature of less than .+-.15% over the range -55.degree. C. to 125.degree. C. The ceramic microstructures of the above capacitors do not contain second phases.